


Saccharine Coffee

by Sio_Sio



Category: Saccharine Coffee, Saccharine Coffee: A novel, Webtoon - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Korean, Korean manhwa, Manhwa, Webtoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sio_Sio/pseuds/Sio_Sio
Summary: A strict college girl majoring in Theater, Song Yoo-ri, cross paths with a quirky girl, Min Cheol-soo by her sweet-tooth. Can these two settle on each other with a cup of saccharine coffee?
Kudos: 1





	1. Song Yoo-ri

Honorifics:

Sunbae (refers to people who are more experienced; senpai)  
Hoobae (refers to people who are less experienced; kouhai)  
Noona (used by younger men to address older female)  
Oppa (used by younger females to address older men)  
Agassi/Ssi (term for young lady)  
Nim (higher or above Agassi/ssi)  
Unnie (term used for older females by younger females)  
Hyung (term used for older men by younger men)

———————————————————————-

Yoo-ri

“Alright everyone, let’s call it a night.” Hwa-young said. “In honor of Ho-sook finishing the script for the play, we should celebrate tonight.”  
Min-hi said, giving out the scripts to everyone. “Yeah! Let’s go for chicken wings and Soju!” The others shouted. I looked at Ho-sook who was sitting beside me. “Good job today Ho-sook.” I gave her a thumbs up. “T-thank you Yoo-ri sunbae. I wish you good luck since you have the leading role.” She gave me a smile.

_____________________________________

“Alright goodbye! Be careful on your way home!” “You guys too!”

“Hey Yoo-ri, wanna grab some desserts before we head home.” Hwa-young asked. “Oh yeah, sure!” I said enthusiastically. We arrived at the café she was talking about. “Saccharine Coffee…?” I mumbled. “It’s near the university so it’ pretty convenient.” Hwa-Young said. We went inside and the smell of the coffee beans hit me. The café was cozy-looking and there were only few people who were staying in. We sat near the window, and Hwa-young called the waitress.

“Hi, Hwa-young unnie! You’re here again? This is like your thrice today.” The waitress said. “Of course, I have to be a regular here.” The waitress and Hwa-young know each other? “I’ve brought you a new customer, her name’s Song Yoo-ri.” Hwa-young introduced me to the waitress. “Hi, the name is Min Cheol-soo and I’ll be serving you tonight.” “Now girls, what do you want to get?” she asked.

After eating the desserts, Cheol-soo came back and sat between me and Hwa-young. “Since youre new here, how was the cake?” She asked. “Don’t worry, she’s always ask new people about the food. She makes them.” Hwa-young added. “oh…, Uhm, yeah, they’re delicious! I like how the pastry also taste like strawberry, the coffee’s also very tasty. And I- uh… S-sorry, I think I said too much.”

“It’s actually cute, and it’s also nice since my baking doesn’t taste like trash.” She chuckled. “Here, if you got any suggestions for me to try and make, just call this number.” She gave a calling card of the bakery. “It’s getting late, we should probably go home.” Hwa-young suggested.

I looked at my phone, it was already 10:51.“I’ll just go to the cashier and pay for the food.” She said. “Okay, I’ll just go to the restroom.” I said and went to said place. After I was done, I saw Hwa-young outside the café. “Alright let’s go.” She waved off the waitress, Cheol-soo from outside.

“anyways, this is my stop.” She said. “alright, be careful on your way home.” I waved her off. “Mom must be looking for me already…” What?.... where did I put it? Did I misplace it? I rummaged through my bag and it wasnt there. Shit. I went back running, thinking that I must have left it there.I opened the door and saw Cheol-soo with a mop on her hand. She looked at me with wide eyes. “Ah! Agassi wait! Be careful, its slippery!”

I slipped but didn’t fall, instead I went towards Cheol-soo and my hands pinning her against the wall. Later on, a co-worker of hers went inside the room. “Cheol-soo, what happened? Are you okay?” The other girl asked. “Ah, Jae-eun unnie! I-Im okay.” Cheol-soo looked at the girl and then to me. “Are you okay agassi-? Y-Yoo-ri ssi? What are you doing here?” she asked. “I uh… I forgot my phone. I think I left it on the table.” I said. “Oh yeah, I didn’t know it was yours so I just put it in the lost and found. Here you go.” She handed me the phone. “T-Thanks… Anyway… I have to go, my parents might be looking for me. Thank you very much.” I waved to the two girls and left. “Jesus that was embarrassing…” I mumbled to myself and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honorifics:
> 
> Sunbae (refers to people who are more experienced; senpai)  
> Hoobae (refers to people who are less experienced; kouhai)  
> Noona (used by younger men to address older female)  
> Oppa (used by younger females to address older men)  
> Agassi/Ssi (term for young lady)  
> Nim (higher or above Agassi/ssi)  
> Unnie (term used for older females by younger females)  
> Hyung (term used for older men by younger men)

Yoo-ri

Closed lights? They must be asleep already, I thought while sneaking through the window, hoping the maids nor the butlers would see me. I didn't think there would still be traffic in the middle of the night. I stepped off of the window and walked towards the white sofa. "Oh god, my feet are kiling me," I whispered to myself while taking off my heels. I dropped my bag on the side while throwing my head from the message Hwa-young sent me; a picture of me eating, the one from the café.

Yawning, I stood up and went to the kitchen. I foraged for something to quench my thirst. I brought out a carton of milk and a glass. After drinking so, I went straight to bed.

"Yoo-ri," Mom hollered. "Do you know anyone who can cater for my client's wedding?" She asked while meandering. "I think I do? I'll go ask Byung-hul later." I scrolled through my phone. "You know, that boyfriend of yours visits you-"  
"Too little?" I bend a brow. "Yeah, I know." Byung's always out of town so we don't get to see each other that much. "You know, at this rate, there might be a chance of you two splitting up." She replied. "I don't mind that." Dad interrupted. "I never liked the kid since day one."  
"Trust me dad, you never liked any of my suitors." I've had a lot of them back in highschool but non of them stuck around because of how strict dad is. "I mean, he's alright. I just have this gut feeling about him."

"Alright, I'll ask my friends if they know anyone." I waved them off as they went outside the front door. I betook oneself to school after half an hour. While walking to school, Hwa-young sent me a message to meet her at the café we stayed in yesternight. She sent a picture of herself alongside a message where the cafe is directed.

"Jesus what took you so long?" She asked. "I had to walk-" she pressed her index finger on my lips. "Shush, I didn't actually think you'd answer that. Anyway, see that guy over there?" Hwa-young pointed the guy at the corner of the bakery. "You think he's single?" She asked in a whispered voice. "I assure you ladies, that he is taken." Hwa-young flinched, it was the waitress from last night. What was her name? I averted my eyes to her name tag. Right! It was Cheol-soo.

Cheol-soo has her hair up in a high ponytail with some of her hair falling on both sides in front of her ears. Her height was average but as a tall person I can't actually quite see that. She wore a white long sleeved v-neck and black fitted jeans, covered by her green apron. She stood behind Hwa-young and I while chuckling. 

"Here you go." She said handing out our orders. "Thank-" even before I can finish my gratitude, someone interrupted. "Cheol-soo! Your shift's over, you'll be late for your class." Cheol-soo stood up straight, stretching her arms. "Well I'll see you later Hwa-young unnie, Yoo-ri ssi." She waved and went inside the staff room. "Well she's very polite." I retorted. "Oh yeah, she's always been like that ever since she was a kid." Since she was a kid? "You know her?" I curiously asked. "Well she is my nephew to begin with." 

"Wait, what? She's your nephew? How didn't I know about this?"

"You didn't ask about it."

"She's always been well-mannered ever since she was born. Having an older twin brother and sister, they always fought about everything. They always fight and everytime they did, Cheol-soo would be the one to stop the both of them." I guess she came from a wealthy family. Well can see that, but why does she have to work though.  
"Then why does she have to work here? She looks really wealthy." I blurted out. "Oh yeah, her family is loaded. She's the daughter of the owner of Kang Hotel and Min industry. And her sister is the one who owns this café." 

"Pvvvffft..." I sprayed and coughed the coffee I was drinking. The daughter of a 7 star hotel owner and one of the biggest companies in Seoul?! This kid is no joke, she's legit loaded. Who wouldve thought that she's that kind of person?


	3. Min Cheol-soo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honorifics:
> 
> Sunbae (refers to people who are more experienced; senpai)  
>  Hoobae (refers to people who are less experienced; kouhai)  
>  Noona (used by younger men to address older female)  
>  Oppa (used by younger females to address older men)  
>  Agassi/Ssi (term for young lady)  
>  Nim (higher or above Agassi/ssi)  
>  Unnie (term used for older females by younger females)  
>  Hyung (term used for older men by younger

Cheol-soo

Oh my, another day, another finished prompt for the next meeting. It's only been 3 hours. I only have ne more class then I'll be done for the day. Walking down the hallway of the university, being greeted by smiling faces and hellos. "Ah Cheol-soo!" I snapped my head to see Hoon Dae sunbae. The captain of men's soccer "I'm so glad I caught you. Were you about to take your leave?" He asked.

Dae sunbae is a really tall second year. He's friends with my brother, Jin-kyu. He has strawberry blond hair, with a clean cut. His shoulders were broad, almost perfect for him to be a football player. 

"I was wondering if you'd like to join the women's soccer club." He said scratching the back of his head. "I mean, if you don't have a club that is," he trailed off with a laugh. "Dae sunbae, Im part of a two clubs already." I said. "But I'll definitely think about the proposal." I walked away, waving and smiling at him. 

I took out my phone and contact the lead of the theater department. Our department suddenly called upon last minute that we would be collaborating with the theater department. Our department leader told me to give the other major's lead a call so we could start up the play that was going to occur. How lazy of him to not do it himself. But I guess it couldnt be helped since I'm the assistant. 

Min Cheol-soo: Hello, this is the assistant of the   
Arts/Set design department.  
I would like to schedule a meeting  
for us to brainstorm on the upcoming  
play.

Department Leader: Oh yeah, just send an adress on  
Where to meet up. Would it also  
Be okay if I tag someone along?

Min Cheol-soo: Sure, whatever suits you.

I sent them the address and went for my next class.

__________________________________________________________________

"Wow, sounds tough. Are you sure you aren't stressing yourself?" 

"Ha-neul, I'm fine. Everything is fine. It's just so happens that it's a hell week. It'll be over in just a few days." I told her. Lee Ha-neul, the best best friend ever. She's currently living in America since her parents are there with her along with her brother.

"Alright, you should sleep. It's late there already. Give me a surprise visit when you can." I reminded herhim and we bid goodbyes to each other. Class just got dismissed, it was too early for me to go back to the café but Jae-eun unnie would be mad at me though. I walked to the entrance of the school only to be blocked by a couple of girls.   
"Cheol-soo hoobae! Are you finish with your class?" The girl said. 

"Yea, actually I was about to go-"

"Do you want to join me for lunch?" The other girl said.

"No it's okay. Im full."

"Let's go study for the quiz!" The other said.

"Wait, but we're not even in the same department."

They dragged me all over the campus and I couldn't say no because they were too persistent. "Any who, I'm really sorry my ladies. I really have to take my leave." I said gesturing myself to leave. "Aw, but Cheol-soo, we never get to hang like this with someone like you." The girls said. "Apologies, truly in my sincerest but duty calls." I said while waving goodbye. 

I walked to my dorm to drop my bag and went outside to go to work.

____________________________________________________________________

"You're late!" Jae-eun unnie scolded. "I swear it wasn't my fault. There were these girls who blocked me on the way here and took me against my will." I dramatically did some gestures. "You know, Cheol-soo, it's not that hard too say no sometimes. Mother and father would have laughed at you right now if they knew you couldnt say no to your fans." I sighed walking up to the counter while fixing my apron. A customer was waiting for me to take his order. "Hi, what can I get you?" I said in a cheery voice.

"I'd like an americano." The customer pointed st the menu on top of me.  
"That'll be 5000 won." I replied, "You're name sir?" I asked. "Byung. Byung-hul."   
"Your order will be with you in a short while."


End file.
